Superhero School
by Mayuka
Summary: Characters from the animes: Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo, and DBZ meet up in high school! You don't have too see all the animes to understand! Finished.
1. The Beginning

Superhero School  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Yes, I know everyone is a different age. So sue me, I changed their ages but I don't own Tenchi, DBZ, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing. BTW, I used Japanese names in the story for the sailor moon characters, but everyone else's names are the same in every language, so if you don't know the SM ones, here is the key:  
  
Usagi = Serena, Rei = Raye, Minako = Mina, Mako-chan or Mokoto= Lita, Ami = Amy  
  
The story:  
  
"I am so upset that schools already starting again! Its not fair!" Usagi screamed. Her and her fellow scouts were walking to school for their first day in High school.  
  
"That's cause dumb people are afraid of school, like you Usagi" Rei retorted.  
  
"Ahh! Nani! Rei-chan, how dare you!" she stuck her tongue out at Rei. Rei stuck hers back.  
  
"Stop it you two! School is starting soon and we don't need arguing!" Amy screamed loudly.  
  
"At least I got away from Miss Haruna," Usagi added before they got inside.  
  
They got into the classroom and noticed the other kids.  
  
Across the room,  
  
"Hey Heero! Are we still hanging out lata?" asked Duo hyperly. Maybe me and you and Quatre and Trowa and Wufei can get together," Duo said loudly. "since we don't have the gundams anymore," he added silently, cause the room was filling with kids talking about summer vacation. Across the room again...  
  
"Hey Trunks! Ready for school again?" Gohan asked him.  
  
"Not really, but do I have a choice?" He asked rhetorically. They exchanged looks and laughed. Across the room...  
  
"Ryoko, I'll appreciate it if you leave me alone to do my studies this year, not to mention leaving Lord Tenchi to me. He suits me better!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Why you lying, cheating little...." Ryoko started loudly, but then the teacher walked in.  
  
"Hello students! I am your teacher ms. Browne. I hope you enjoy having me as I will enjoy you," she said. Everyone seemed annoyed by her niceness. Most teachers were like this at the beginning, but turned evil by the end.  
  
"I hope she's as nice as she seems," Usagi whispered to Minako.  
  
"Usagi-chan, shhhh!" Mokoto said.  
  
"Now, I'll leave you to chat with your friends for today, try to meet someone new," Ms. Browne said. She walked out of the room. The students all got up to talk to each other.  
  
"Hey, Trowa, are you gonna sign up for a club?" Quatre asked him.  
  
"Maybe," Trowa answered quietly. Heero, Duo, and Wufei walked over at that moment.  
  
"Hey guys!" Duo started. Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Mako-chan walked over. Ami was reading a book at her desk.  
  
"Hi, I'm Usagi!" she said. "This is Rei, Minako, and Mokoto," she explained as she pointed to each of her friends.  
  
"Heeeelllllooo!" Said Duo hyperly, looking at Minako.  
  
"Hi," Minako said back, blushing furiously. Quatre and Trowa grinned. Heero remained silent and rolled his eyes at Duo.  
  
"I'm Duo, this is Heero, and Trowa, and Quatre and Wufei," Duo said, pointing to his friends, his eyes off of Minako finally. They all said hi, except Heero, who remained silent.  
  
"Hi, I just hope you aren't weak," Wufei commented, with a strong grin. Just then, Gohan and Trunks came over and introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Gohan," he said.  
  
"I'm Trunks," he said. The other introduced themselves. Then,  
  
"Leave Tenchi alone!" Ayeka said grabbing his arm and pulling.  
  
"Tenchi is mine!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me, ahhh, ladies!" Tenchi screamed. He struggled loose and walked over to Gohan, Trunks, Usagi, Mako-chan, Rei, Minako, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
"Hey what's going on here? Full house!?" Tenchi said, amazed at how many of them there were.  
  
"Sure is!" They all responded simultaneously. Then they started laughing. Ayeka and Ryoko came over them, wondering what just happened so funny.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ayeka, and this is Ryoko," Ayeka said, emphasizing the word Ryoko strangely.  
  
They all greeted them. The bell rang. Ms. Browne came back in.  
  
"Ok. See you all tomorrow!" The first day of school was over! Everyone was happy, just sad because they had to go back tomorrow!  
  
"Nani!? Homework on the first day!" Usagi wined.  
  
"We don't have that much, Usagi, don't worry," Ami said, reading as she walked.  
  
"We should be glad there is no new enemy, to give us trouble, and ruin our lives with our new friends, to keep us from getting to know them," Mokoto said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'd really love to get to know Duo," Minako said dreamily. They got to the corner and left separately. The told each other they'd see them tomorrow.  
  
Around the corner...  
  
"Nani!? Homework on the first day!" Duo cried.  
  
"We don't have that much, Duo, don't worry," Quatre said, writing as he walked.  
  
"We should be glad there are no more gundams and wars to ruin our relationships with our new friends, to keep us from getting to know them," Heero said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, and I'd really love to get to know Minako," Duo said cheerfully.  
  
Around the other corner...  
  
""Nani!? Homework on the first day!" Ryoko cried. "What a gibt!"  
  
"We don't have that much, Ryoko, don't worry," Tenchi said, writing as he walked. Ryoko grabbed him around the neck and clinged to him. "Tenchi, help me please!"  
  
"Miss Ryoko, please, leave Lord Tenchi alone! You can do your own work!" Ayeka yelled. Just then, a faint laugh made them turn around. A woman with a white dress on was floating in the air!  
  
"Hey, who are you?!" Ryoko asked forcefully.  
  
"Hi Ryoko. Tenchi, Ayeka." The woman said. She lifted her head and they realized it was their teacher, Ms. Browne.  
  
"Recognize me?" she asked. "But I bet not like this." She lifted a bolt of lightning from her pocket and threw it at Tenchi.  
  
"Woah, ahhh!" Tenchi screamed. Ryoko ran in front of him and blasted the attack back to the former ms. Browne. The blast came back to hit Ryoko.  
  
"haa!" Ryoko cried before the blast even hit her. But it never hit her, because someone knocked it back.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Called Super Sayjin Gohan. The attack hit Ms. Browne by surprise.  
  
"Ah, Gohan, how nice to see you. And where is Trunks?" she asked. Gohan stared at her in surprise.  
  
"What?" Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko asked in shock.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked Ms. Browne.  
  
"Call me Tranquista," she said. "I am here to destroy this planet, but with all of you here, including the Sailor Scouts and Gundam Pilots, which you just met in school today- Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Minako, Rei, Ami, Usagi, and Mokoto- I can't do that, so I must simply destroy you first!" She explained.  
  
"You mean..." Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's just what she means, she knows who we are, and we know who each other are now too!" cried Sailor Moon, the transformed Usagi. The sailor scouts jumped down from the tree they were listening in.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Duo cried, with his fellow gundam pilot friends. Everyone turned to look at them.  
  
"Icuban Attack!" Trunks called. "Sorry I'm late. But I guess we're all on the same side."  
  
The attacks didn't budge "Tranquista" at all and the group planned to attack her all at once.  
  
"We have to attack her together, or she'll be able to ignore all attacks!" Quatre said aloud to everyone.  
  
"ok, then," they agreed one by one. "Let's do it!" They cried.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
"Kamehameha!"  
  
"Icuban Attack!"  
  
Tenchi used his lighthawk wings, ryoko blasted an energy attack, ayeka protected them all with a shield, and everyone else attacked. "Tranquista" was hurt badly, but still alive. She was mad.  
  
"How dare all of you! This is just what I feared, you are working together, but did you ever think of what would happen if you weren't?" she asked. The group was confused.  
  
"You'd be weak, and I could make you rested, if you let me conquer Earth, so just give up! HAHAHA!" she cried. She thought they were giving in.  
  
"Yeah right! The only thing we're tired of is you!" called Usagi bravely.  
  
"Ahh!" called Tranquista. "Then if I can't have the Earth, no one will! All of you just die!"  
  
The Earth began to shake. Tranquista laughed. The scouts and gundam pilots and the Tenchi Gang were all scared. But Gohan wasn't. He knew what was happening. She was blowing up the Earth.  
  
"She IS BLOWING UP THE EARTH I KNOW BECAUSE IN THE PAST, AN ENEMY NAMED FREIZA TRIED THE SAME THING!" he tried to scream over the wind. A rush of fear spread over everyone. The Earth was blowing up. No one could believe it.  
  
"We have to stop her now!" Trunks continued. "the only way is through sacrifice," he said quietly.  
  
"Fools! Only a few seconds left!" Tranquista called. "HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Wait, maybe there's no need for sacrifice! If we destroy her in time!" Quatre said.  
  
"But we can't touch her!" Wufei contributed.  
  
"Yes we can, if you concentrate all of our energy! Fully!" Ami interrupted.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
"Kamehameha!"  
  
"Icuban Attack!"  
  
Tenchi used his lighthawk wings, Ryoko blasted an energy attack, Ayeka protected them all with a shield, and everyone else attacked with all they had at Tranquista.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!" she cried. "No!!!!!" Tranquista perished and the scouts, gundam pilots, tenchi gang, and Trunks and Gohan decided to work together from now on. They all went home and the next day the thought on everyones mind was "who will be our next teacher?" No one knew the real reason why ms. Browne wasn't there except the "heroes". They had all been told that she went to another school. Everyone was talking about ms. Browne and the new teacher came in.  
  
"Miss Haruna! Nooooo!!!!!" Usagi cried.  
  
The End  
  
Authors notes: I know it was long, but was it at least was t good? Please review and read. Thanks! 


	2. The Ranma Profile

Part 2: The Ranma Profile  
  
  
  
So they were all friends. Gohan, Trunks, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. Big crowd. And now they were all stuck in Ms. Haruna's class, for Usagi that is, again.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, wake up!!!" Miss Haruna screamed at Usagi, who rolled over in her sleep again, as usual. The yell definitely woke her up though.  
  
"Nani!?" Usagi screamed as everyone laughed. Usagi yawned and Miss Haruna spoke again. This time she agnowleged the entire class.  
  
"Class, now that Miss Tsukino is awake," Miss Haruna started, emphasising the part about Usagi, "I should tell you my surprise, we have 2 new students today joining us, please welcome Ranma and Akane." Miss Haruna finished. "I hope they will be joining us on our trip to the beach."  
  
"B-beach?!" Ranma asked Miss Haruna. "Will there be w-water?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Miss Haruna said. "And lots of it!"  
  
"Well, uh, I can't go," Ranma said quickly.  
  
"Ranma stop being a baby," Akane said. "You are an excellent swimmer." Akane boasted, raising her eybrows at him. He frowned at her. While all this was happening, Minako and Rei couldn't help but notice that Ranma was very cute, but suddenly Minako remembered that she liked Duo.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll just sit on the beach them," Ranma decided. They took their seats.  
  
Two weeks later, on the day of the trip…  
  
Hey, you guys wanna play beach volleyball?" Makoto asked Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, the scouts, and G-boys. Tenchi, Ayeka, Gohan, Trunks, and Ryoko declined, they decided to go swimming. Quatre walked over to Ami, smiling, watching her as the Sun strode over her aqua colored hair, reading a manga magazine.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, and Heero just sat there.  
  
"…." Trowa said.  
  
"Swimming is weak, don't you think Heero?" Wufei asked. Heero said nothing. Duo decided to play volleyball, he wanted to get a glimpse of how good the scouts were, especially Minako. Just as they were about to start, Ranma and Akane walked over.  
  
"Hey, I'll play," Ranma said, smiling. "I don't want to go swimming." he said, looking at Akane. He wore a shirt over top his clothing, just in case. The others greeted them. They played far from the water, at Ranma's request. But soon the tide rolled in. Ranma got worried. Rei giggled and finally asked him why he didn't like the water.  
  
"Come on, its not that bad!" Rei told Ranma, and she pushed him in. He fell. As soon as he got wet, Ranma ran farther in to the water. Rei got a glimpse of his hair changing colors and strode in after him.  
  
"Ranma, what happened?" she called. The scouts and Duo were watching now. She finally reached him, or should I say her, and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"Nani!!!??" Rei cried. "Sorry, I must have grabbed the wrong person," Rei apologized.  
  
"No, you were right," Ranma said, now with a girlish voice.  
  
"NANI!" Rei screamed loudly. Duo and the scouts were coming over now.  
  
"Let me explain," Ranma said to the scouts and Duo. Ranma told them the story about his journey, a year ago. He had fallen into a spring where a young girl had died, magic brought him back as the girl whenever cold water touched him. She expected them all to not want him to be his friend anymore.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi-chan exclaimed. "That's awful," she cried. "But we are here for you, ok?" she finished. Ranma was surprised.  
  
"Do you all feel that way?" she asked. They all smiled and agreed. Even Duo didn't have any smart alec remarks.  
  
"I promise not to tell anyone," they all swore. Then, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei came over.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Wufei. Heero and Trowa remained silent. "Is their injustice going on here? Don't you know swimming is weak? Who is this?" Everyone laughed at him. Once again, Ranma told his depressing story.  
  
"I feel sorry for you. You turned in to a weak woman!" Wufei said. The sailor scouts glared at him.  
  
"No offense," Wufei called. Then, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Gohan and Trunks came over, noticing the huge crowd around the strange girl they had never seen before.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryoko asked. Once again, Ranma told his depressing story.  
  
"We have to get me back to normal," Ranma started. "Will you guys help?"  
  
"Sure, that's what friends are for!" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"But what do we do first?" Tenchi asked them all.  
  
"Hmmm…." They all thought.  
  
"I know, hahaha!!" Minako cried. She was proud of herself for thinking of her idea.  
  
"First, we should sneak on to the beach, and go somewhere to get warm water to change you back!" Minako said.  
  
"Minako-chan, we know that already!" Makoto said sadly.  
  
"Oops, heehee," Minako laughed at herself.  
  
"We just need to find warm water, but where?" Rei asked.  
  
"I know, the bathroom! They have hot water to wash your hands with!" Wufei said. "I hate warm water, It's injustice, "he added. They started toward the beach. Ranma reached it first, and it was getting late, they had to rush, or they would be late and the bus would leave. They ran towards the bathrooms. Since Ranma was a girl at the time, she ran in with the Scouts and Ryoko and Ayeka. The G-boys and Gohan and Trunks waited outside. The line inside was huge. The girls didn't know what to expect when those people were about to see what they had witnessed firsthand. Ranma was splashed with warm water, and she changed back to a boy. They ran from the bathroom with the people who were in the bathroom staring at them.  
  
"We did it!" they all cried. Just then, Quatre and Ami asked their friends what they had missed that day.  
  
"Nothing much," they all answered and laughed. 


	3. Meet Ryouga

It was a calm spring day. They were all friends- Gohan, Trunks, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Akane, Ranma, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. Big crowd. And now they were all stuck in Ms. Haruna's class, for Usagi that is, again.  
  
That specific day Ranma-kun, Duo, Heero,Wufei, Tenchi, Gohan, Trunks, Mokoto, and Ryoko were playing basketball down on the court by the beach. Ayeka, Minako, and Akane were watching. Duo was trying to impress Minako, while Akane was watching Ranma with special interest, Ayeka likewise with Tenchi. Usagi and Rei were swimming, and Ami was reading a book. Quatre and Trowa moved over to where Ami was sitting.  
  
"Hey, what are ya reading?" Quatre asked Ami.  
  
"'The Old man and the sea'..." He read off of the cover of the book. "That book is very appropriate for where we are now!" Quatre said kindly.  
  
"Yes, you are right," Ami replied with a smile. Ami and Quatre started talking about the novel as Trowa watched, his silent self as usual.  
  
Down farther on the beach near the ocean...  
  
"Rei, I'm sick of you teasing me!" Usagi screamed at her "friend". This arguing happened all the time, so no one was worried about them not being friends for long.  
  
"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it, odango?" Rei had striked a nerve, only Mamo-chan was allowed to call her that.  
  
"WWAAAHH!!!" she cried. Everyone playing basketball had stopped now, staring hopelessly at the two idiots.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei screamed. "How should I concentrate on playing when those two women keep arguing!?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm the new one here," Ranma started. "Did you say they actually call themselves friends!?" he asked Mokoto.  
  
"Yeah, they fight all the time, but we'd better go see what happened," Mokoto answered.  
  
"I'm tired of basketball anyway," Wufei sighed. "It's a weak sport."  
  
Everyone shared a laugh again and the started toward Usagi and Rei. On their way over, Ranma thought he saw someone familiar.  
  
"Ranma, isn't that..." Akane started.  
  
"That's what I thought too," Ranma finished. "I'll be right back, I'll go see!" Ranma called to his new friends.  
  
"Ok," they all answered.  
  
"Akane, who did Ranma think he just saw?" Trunks asked her curiously.  
  
"A friend of his, his name is Ryouga," she started. "They are like Usagi and Rei a bit, they are best friends, but they fight constantly." Akane finished smiling at them all. It must've been hard, it was a large group to smile at. They finally reached Usagi and Rei, now talking quietly on the sand.  
  
"What happened?" Ryoko asked Usagi, with a bit of tension in her voice. "You screaming stopped our game!" she cried. Before Usagi could answer, Ayeka interrupted.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, please don't be so harsh! Now then Usagi," Ayeka said. "Why in the world did you stop them from playing!?" she screamed. "Lord Tenchi is very good and you stopped him from playing!"  
  
"Tenchi is mine, Ayeka!" Ryoko yelled. They started arguing. Everyone stared at them in disbelief. Then suddenly, they burst out laughing. Including Tenchi.  
  
"Awww," Duo said, "They make an even cuter couple than me and Minako!" he cried, while Minako blushed. Duo cupped his hands around his mouth.  
  
"So you finally admit that you two have something going on," Heero said with a smirk. Duo blushed.  
  
"AAHHH!!" they heard Ranma scream. "Don't you dare!" he yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Akane screamed. "RANMA!" she started running over to where she had last seen him. The other followed her. They ran across the sand, slipping as they ran. Ranma was nowhere to be seen, but Akane noticed someone else, and he certainly noticed her.  
  
"Akane!" he yelled.  
  
"Ryouga!" she called back. He ran over to hug her but she didn't move. When he came close to her, she slapped him in the face, causing him to slide under her legs, and she ended up falling on top of him. Ryouga struggled to get up, blushing, but Akane didn't move.  
  
"Ryouga, what did you do to Ranma?" she asked, as her friends caught up with her finally.  
  
"Nothing, except push him in," Ryouga said. "Akane, please get off me." Akane felt sheepish, thinking he had killed Ranma, after all, why would he do that to his best friend? Ranma swam in to the shore, cursing at Ryouga, with his girlish voice.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ranma asked Ryouga. "Thanks to you, I'm now a girl!"  
  
"You are the one who started the fight! You threw me in first! I don't like being a piglet, ya know!" Ryouga explained. Ranma laughed.  
  
"So... I'm not the only one Ranma teases!" Akane said, looking at Ranma.  
  
"Ok, the jokes on me," Ranma laughed, "But where's the bathroom, I need hot water!" Ryouga pointed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Now, who are you guys?" Ryouga turned to Gohan, Trunks, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka. They each introduced each other.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryouga." He introduced himself very politely.  
  
"I guess you all know about Ranma...and his girl half, right?" Ryouga asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Now we know, or think, that when you get wet you change into a pig, right?" Mokoto asked, blushing a little.  
  
"Yeah..." Ryouga asked less energetically, blushing at Mokoto. Ranma just got back from the bathroom as a boy.  
  
"What are you doin here buddy? Not that I'm complaining..." Ranma said looking at Akane. "I didn't like being alone with her." Ranma joked looking at Akane. Ranma expected Ryouga to say that he would love to be, but instead he just laughed and stared at Mokoto some more. So now, they were all friends- Gohan, Trunks, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Akane, Ranma, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Ryouga! 


	4. Final Battle

The Final Battle  
  
  
So now, they were all friends- Gohan, Trunks, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Akane, Ranma, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Ryouga.   
"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryouga was chasing Ranma around. As they ran along the beach, Ryouga wasn't used to the sand, so he tripped along.   
"Catch me if you can!" Ranma yelled. He turned and ran into he water. Ranma was now a girl. He sat in the warm sand where the water was very shallow. Ryouga stopped.   
"Come on Ryouga, the water is sooo warm, It'll make a man out of you!" Ranma teased. Akane and the others sighed. "Is it a reason you can't get your little piggies wet!?" It was the weekend and yet someone always had to tease. :)  
"How dare you, Saotome! Not in front of Mokoto!" he yelled, running in to the water. "I'll kill you!" Just then, Ryouga realized he had been tricked.   
"Damn you, Saotome!" he called, but no one could understand him, for he was now a piglet. (AN: A cute pig that is! ^_^' )   
"Aww come on, gotcha, gotta admit that, right? Ranma said. Ryouga nodded.   
"Ok, here," Ranma said, let's go get changed back," Ranma finished. "Race ya!" They started toward the bathroom.   
"Oh, those two are such characters!" Mokoto,Usagi and Rei said simultaneously, watching from the water. The scouts and Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi were all playing in the shallow end of the water, glancing over at times at their friends on the beach. Gohan, Heero, Duo, Trunks, and Wufei were watching the girls play in the water, while Quatre, Trowa, Ami were again, reading books on the sand.   
"Mokoto, you have a crush on Ryouga, don't you?" Minako asked, grinning and trying to play volleyball at the same time. Mokoto lost concentration and got hit in the head with the ball.   
"Well, uh..... Hey! You're one to talk! What about you and Duo?" Mokoto grinned, trying to pay attention to the ball this time. Minako blushed and this time, it was her turn to get hit in the head with the ball. "Well, maybe..." Minako added. Duo and the others were close enough to hear their conversation, so Duo blushed as well. Everyone laughed. Ranma and Ryouga came running back from the bathroom in their normal forms. They plunked down in the sand.   
"Hey, bury me in the sand!" Duo asked Heero, Gohan, and Trunks playfully. They agreed. While they got started on their "project," meanwhile in the water....  
"Ryoko! Really! You must realize by now that Tenchi is not interested in you!" Ayeka thundered.   
"Hey, not this again! Please, stop fighting, Ryoko, and Ayeka!" Tenchi argued.   
"Oh Tenchi. The witch is bothering me!" Ryoko said kindly to Tenchi.   
"Me!? Ryoko, You're the witch!" Ayeka yelled at her. Ryoko dived on Ayeka in the water and they started arguing. Quatre noticed and stood up.   
"Hey! Tenchi! Should we stop them?" he asked.   
"Nah, this always happens, I think they're just kidding around, but they don't like to admit it!" Tenchi called back. Quatre sat back down.   
"What? No way!" Ryoko got off of Ayeka.   
"We're not definetly friends!" Ayeka added. They walked away from each other.   
"Hmmmph!" Everyone laughed.   
"That reminds me of Rei and Usagi!" Trowa said, surprising everyone.   
"He..he talked!" Quatre said. "It's a miracle!" he joked. Trowa laughed along with everyone else.   
"But he's right, it does sound like them," Ami laughed, looking up from her book.   
"Hey, who's side are you on anyway!?" Usagi asked Ami. This just caused everyone to laugh all over again. Meanwhile, Gohan, Trunks, and Heero finished burying Duo in the sand.   
"Hey, look!" Duo started. "I'm the Sand Man!" He cried. Everyone groaned at his corny joke.   
"Don't quit your day job, Duo," Heero retorted with a grin. Everyone laughed again.   
"Hey, no way! The perfect soldier just made a joke!" Duo asked very sarcastically.   
"Perfect soldier, eh? Well I am willing to compete with that title, Heero," Trunks said. "I'm pretty strong myself!"   
"He's not kidding! He's very well trained," Gohan added.   
"Well then, I guess we'll have to decide this later!" Duo said. "It's getting late, everyone's leaving." Everyone agreed. They decided to meet here the next day at noon. They had a lot of fun, but now it was time to go home.   
Meanwhile...  
An evil, shrill voice laughed.   
"Finally! I've found the last part of what I've been looking for. Haha!"   
"Yes master! I'm so happy for you!"   
The next day at the beach...  
"Woooohoo!" Ranma and Ryouga were surfing. Ranma was teaching him.   
"AHH! Ranma you fool! You said this was fun!" Ryouga screamed.   
"It is if you are human, but as P-chan, I'm not so sure!" Ranma laughed. Ryouga felt something jerk in his surfboard. Ryouga fell off the surfboard.   
"Darn! Always messing up my fun!" Ranma said. He dove into the water after Ryouga. Just then, Akane noticed they were both gone.   
"Oh god! Ranma! Ryouga! Where are they!?" She cried in panick. Everyone else looked up. Their surfboards came in to shore. "Damn you Ranma, I told them not to go out! The tide was coming in and it was dangerous for Ryouga to go out! Uh, boys! So stubborn!" Akane cried.   
"Don't worry, Akane. I'm sure they are fine." Quatre comforted her. She nodded. Just then, Ami spotted Ranma struggling out in the deeper water.   
"RANMA!" Akane and Rei yelled. They ran out in to the water. Heero and Duo ran out in to the deeper water and pulled Ranma in to shore.   
"You... fool! Are you two ok?" Akane asked. "Wait, where's Ryouga?" she asked panicking again.   
"Relax, he's right here." Ranma held him in to the air so they could see him. Ranma stood up. Akane relaxed. Then she remembered it was their "pigheadedness" that caused this. She smacked Ranma in the face.   
"Hey what did you do that for?" Ranma asked, holding her face.   
"You are soooo stubborn!" Akane said, walking away to lay on her beach towel, to relax. Stupid Ranma! He's such a jerk sometimes! He was probably kidding but he could've been hurt and so could've Ryouga! Akane thought. Ryouga and Ranma turned back to normal form.   
"I am never ever listening to you again!" Ryouga yelled at Ranma. "surfing is scary! But it's not your fault, I felt like the board was jerking itself, like something was controlling it." Ryouga said. Ranma just laughed at him.   
"I'm serious!" Ryouga said, truthfully.   
"You are outta your mind!" Ranma said in disbelief. "Tell that to get me off the hook with Akane!" he laughed.   
"Don't joke at a time like this! I'm serious Ranma!" Ryouga said. Ranma started to believe him.   
"Seriously?" Ranma asked.   
"Yes."   
"Hmm.."   
"What are ya thinking about, Ranma? I've never seen either of your faces so concentrated!" Duo joked. Everyone laughed. They were all sitting in a circle and talking about misc. things. Suddenly, Gohan, Rei, and Trunks stood up.   
"What's wrong?" asked Usagi.   
"I sense something!" Rei said.   
"Me too!" Trunks stated. Gohan nodded. Usagi and the others sat up. Usagi walked over to the ocean.   
"What's wrong Usagi?" Minako asked, being serious for once.   
"I see something in the water.." she answered. She kept walking. Rei stood up too. It was getting dark and chilly. Rei's wrap around skirt blew in the wind. She was now walking with Usagi.   
"It's getting really dark now, we should go, or someone go with Rei and Usagi." Gohan suggested. Heero stood up and went over to them. Usagi bent down to pick up something shiny.   
"Usagi!!" Ayeka yelled.   
"What?" Usagi looked up. In front of her was a woman with shoulder length hair. Her outfit was very strange. She wore a bathing suit like thing with a red cloak over her shoulders.   
"W-who are you?" Usagi looked scared. The girl lifted her hand to attack Usagi and a huge gust of wind blew. Heero recognized what she was about to do, and he jumped in front of Usagi and moved her away from the girl. Rei jumped back in surprise. Everyone else stood up.   
"Since you didn't answer the first time, I'll ask you again for Usagi. Who the hell are you?" Heero asked, a frown on his face. The girl still didn't speak. Usagi was in Heero's arms. The girl again lifted her hand and her eyes turned pink, they glowed.   
"AHHH!!!" everyone but Heero, Gohan, Wufei, Trunks, and Trowa screamed. The girl had a grin on her face. Everyone else ran. Usagi stayed, for she was still in Heero's arms.   
"What the... What the hell was that?" Ryouga asked Ranma as they ran.   
"Don't ask me!" Ranma answered. He suddenly stopped. So did everyone else.   
"We just abandoned our friends, let's go back!" Akane said. They walked back.   
"So.The cowards are back are they?" The girl finally spoke.   
"Who are you callin a coward?" Duo asked. She raised her hamd again and Duo flew back into the air and hit the ground with a thud.   
"Duo!" Minako cried. She ran over to help him.   
"I'll say it now." Mokoto said. "Who the hell are you!?" she asked the girl for the third time. Ryouga looked at Mokoto with approval. She noticed and smiled. He smiled back.   
"Yeah, who do you think you are?" Ryoko asked her with a frown on her face.   
"This is the first time I agree with Ryoko! Answer the damn question!" Ayeka thundered. Ryoko attacked the girl. Her blast hit the girl straight on but the girl didn't move.   
What the?" Ryoko started. "That was my strongest attack!" The girl smiled. She blasted Ryoko worse than she had Duo.   
"Ahh!" Ryoko screamed. Tenchi ran over to her. Heero, Gohan, Trowa, Wufei, and Trunks still stood near the girl.   
"Hey! Ranma, Ryouga! You are the only tow boys not helping! Get over there and help those guys protect us!" Akane yelled.   
"Hey, what about Duo, Tenchi, and Quatre?" Ranma asked.   
"Duo's hurt, Tenchi is helping Ayeka, and Quatre is watching Ami, dummy!" Akane said and hit Ranma over the head with her radio. Him and Ryouga walked over to where the other guys were.   
"I'm not afraid of you, stupid Woman!" Wufei yelled. The girl became upset by this comment and hit him in the face. She moved very quickly and pushed him and flipped over his head and threw him onto the now cold sand. Everyone stared in awe.   
Suddenly, the sailor senshi smiled.   
"Finally someone put him in his place!" Usagi screamed. Then the girl turned and looked at Usagi in Heero's arms. She attacked them both. They both got blasted back but Heero wouldn't let go of Usagi. He took the blow.   
"We can't just stand here and let her hurt them! Let's attack!" Mokoto called.   
"But..." Ryoko started. "She's too strong for us."   
Well I'm not gonna just stand here and let this happen!" Mokoto said. "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!" Mokoto transformed.   
"What?!" Ryouga screamed. "Mokoto is a sailor senshi?"   
"Actually, we all are!" Usagi explained. "Me, Mokoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami." Ryouga gawked at her.   
"You all knew?" Ryouga asked Tenchi. Tenchi nodded. "Once again, I'm the last one to find out stuff!" Ranma said. The others had found out when they fought the evil Ms. Browne. Mokoto finished transforming. She charged at the girl.   
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she cried.   
"Stun Spore Blast Back!" The girl called. Mokoto got hit back with her own attack. She flew through the air and Ryouga caught her. He set her down. The girl laughed triumphantly.   
"You are all weaklings!" she cried. "Now, I'll leave you alone if you give me what I want!"   
"and just what is that?" Akane asked.   
"That crystal that you found on the beach earlier, Ami. I knew you wanted to study it, but it's mine now! That crystal has the power to do everything!" She blasted Ami back and she tumbled a little before Quatre caught her.   
"I'm not giving you anything!" Ami called.   
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"   
"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Heero finally put Usagi down.   
"Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi Cried. They all transformed.   
"That's the ticket!" Trunks said. Him and Gohan turned into Super Sayjins.   
"Icuban Attack!" Trunks called. "Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled.   
"Venus Love and Beuty Shock!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"   
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"   
Tenchi let go of Ryoko for a while and used his lighthawk wings to attack the girl. Ayeka used her shield, in case the girl decided to retaliate. The gundam pilots and the Ranma group used their fighting skills to attack up close.   
"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryouga cried. They attacked with all of their energy. The girl blasted back. They all got knocked back, even with the protection of Ayeka's shield. The girl laughed.   
"That crystal is mine now! The power! I've been searching for the other half for 3 thousand years. I can destroy you all with its power! Even the half that I had before was enough to defeat you all! Haha!" the girl said. "And now with the second half, thank you Ami dear, I can destroy the entire world along with you, so just give me the other half of the crystal now!" she finished.   
"So, the crystal is her source of power!" Quatre stated. Everyone nodded. "Once we destroy that, she'll be gone too!"   
"Let's go for it!" Duo called, even though he was still injured. Right on cue, Ami destroyed the second half of the crystal.   
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"   
"No! How dare you! My precious crystal! Now I'll destroy you! Death Sprout Attack!" the girl yelled. Quatre jumped in front of Ami and pushed her away from the attack. He rolled over after her and her barely missed getting hit. The girl was surprised by this.   
"He-he risked his life to save her!" she was stunned. Ryouga noticed an opportunity to destroy the crystal when she stared blankly at Quatre, so he attacked.   
"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" he yelled. The blast hit the crystal and it shattered.   
"NOOOO!" she cried. She immedietly disappeared. They all cheered. The enemy was gone. They comforted their hurt friends and realized it was after midnight! They ran home. Even though they lived in different places, when they got home, their parents asked, "Where were you? I was worried sick!" The next day, when they got in the classroom, they all smiled at each other. They had saved the world, and for them all, this wasn't new business. They saved the world plenty of times, but none of them had done this I such a huge group before. And their was another reason this was different- they hadn't only saved the earth, but they had saved each other as well.   
  
  
AN: Well I'm gonna end this story here. Too much of a good story may turn boring after a while. Anyway, I have no idea who they would meet next anyway, so this is the end. For good! :) 


End file.
